Fantasmas lujuriosos
by Navleu
Summary: Oneshot.JamesxLily.Los espiritus de la Casa de los Gritos son famosos por ser especialmente violentos, pero ¿manosear gente? ¿es su nueva forma de asustar?. Lily opina que no, y sospecha de los Merodeadores. ¿cual será la verdad?.


_**¿Fantasmas pervertidos?**_

One-Shot.

James x Lily

POV de Lily

mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw

He escuchado una "vieja leyenda"...

Bueno, en realidad seria exagerar decir eso... De nada sirve fingir y ponerle misterio a la cosa. Porque no lo merece.

En principio:

-No es taaan vieja..

Tiene a lo sumo cuatro meses de estar circulando por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Lo que debe reconocersele es que la probabilidad de que algo dure más de un mes entre estos gruesos muros es remota.

- Para nada es una leyenda, no una decente al menos.

Aún las peores que he escuchado anteriormente, son mejores que este cuento, tan malo.

- Todos los que la respaldan son en realidad "todas" y cabeza hueca, a excepción de los autodenominados Merodeadores. Aunque hay que admitir, siendo francos, que hay más de un cabeza hueca en su grupo. Pero incluso mi compañero Prefecto "Remus John Lupin" la ha contado como cierta.

-Y la más importante, es una TOTAL RIDICULEZ.

La mayor que he oido en mi vida. Y eso es decir mucho,tomando en cuenta que he oido muchas cosas.

Sin embargo hay en todos estos factores algo sumamente sospechoso...

¡Y YO LILY EVANS... PREFECTA DE SEXTO CURSO DE LA CASA GRYFFINDOR, CON LAS MÁS ALTAS CALIFICACIONES DE TODO EL GRADO, exceptuando a dos cabezotas, con ego inflado y presuntuosamente atractivos.. de los cuales no dire nombres por resultarme poco importantes, además de obvios, ALUMNA MODELO, LA MEJOR EN ENCANTAMIENTOS Y FAVORITA DE LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL, por tranquila por supuesto, Y BLA BLA BLA... AVERIGUARE QUE HAY DETRÁS DE ESTO!.

¡OUP! Ahora tengo que ir a estudiar.

mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw

.-. Pero Moony¿acaso no es obvio, nunca lo sabra.-.

.-. No es tonta.-.

.-. Ja, podria reprenderlos por estar a estas horas en el pasillo, pero aún cuentan con algunos minutos para llegar a la Sala Común, además de que no desafiaria tu autoridad como prefecto, Remus.-.

Remus esboza esa sonrisa suya, pocas veces vista fuera de los dominios Gryffindor, que por regla general hace babear a Sirius Black al grado de casi derretirlo, pero no es efectiva en mi... bueno si lo es. Correspondo su sonrisa.

Black ha recuperado la compostura y coloca en su apuesto rostro una sonrisa amable, al parecer una de nueva adquisición; voltea hacia el castaño y parece que estan a punto de perderse uno en la mirada del otro, como hacen "disimuladamente" a menudo desde hace algunos meses. Pero no es así. Remus voltea de nuevo hacia mi, con la sonrisa afianzada en el rostro, antes de que yo soltara algun comentario "comprometedor".

.-. No te preocupes Lily, justamente ibamos hacia la Sala Común-

Quizá sea verdad, quizá no. Dan media vuelta y se "dirigen" a la torre Gryffindor. Los veo alejarse. Me detengo unos minutos a pensar si debo olvidar la ronda que "supuestamente" debo efectuar. ¡Bahh! no es tan importante. Camino resueltamente hacia mi sala Común.

Al llegar y siendo las 08:57 p.m. mi mirada recorre las butacas vacias esparcidas por la sala, solo hay dos ocupadas, cercanas a la chimenea. Después de todo los dos merodeadores si fueron a la sala común. Justo donde queria encontrarlos. Me acerco a ellos.

En el lapso de una semana desde que comenzara a 'investigar' la mentira detrás de la supuesta leyenda... no he averiguado nada, por quinta ocasión me encuentro frente a estos dos compañeros de casa, extrañamente el chico 'EGO GIGANTESCO' número uno no se encuentra con ellos. Es una buena oportunidad.

.-. ¿Sabes Evans, en definitiva no te queda el tipo de detective .-.

Black me ha visto llegar y su mirada me sigue hasta que llego frente a ellos. Remus en cambio levanta la mirada hasta que el otro ha hablado. Por de más esta decir que ya los he hastiado con mis cuestionamientos.

.-. ¡Calla Black, y dime lo que quiero saber .-. Mi tono es autoritorio.

.-. ¿Como pretendes que pueda hacer ambas cosas simultaneamente? .-.

.-. No seas bobo y contesta .-.

.-. Me retracto, eres lo suficientemente mala para ser detective, de esas que pasan en las películas muggles -

Remus lanza una risita condescendiente.

.-. No entiendo porque sigues interrogandonos Lily, no veo que información podemos proporcionarte .-.

La cara de interrogación que ha puesto Remus parece demasiado inocente para ser real. En cuanto a Sirius Black, ni siquiera sabe lo que es inocencia.

.-. Ustedes fueron los que contaron por primera vez esa boba historia; quizá hasta la inventaron ustedes .-.

.-. ¡No es verdad! .-.

Su tono ofendido podría pasar por autentico, si no fuera porque justamente en ese segundo entre mi afirmación y su negación hubo una mirada complice entre ambos. ¿Sospechoso?. Definitivamente.

.-. Ya has preguntado otras cosas y todas son absurdas¡desiste! .-.

.-. De hecho fue Prongs el primero que fue "atacado .-.

JA, ahí esta el meollo del asunto, lo sabia, algo tan bobo solo pudo ser contado o inventado por alguien como él.

.-. Así que él lo invento .-. Los otros solo parpadean al parecer ante mi seguridad.

.-. ¿Quién invento que? .-.

AH, el susodicho, el autovanagloriado Potter volteo hacia él que esta detrás de mí. Mi respuesta vacila momentaneamente cuando mis ojos se posan sobre lo que parece una capa de invisibilidad en su mano.

.-. ¡Esa basura de cuento! .-. mi aplomo ha regresado.

.-. ¿Cuento? .-.

.-. No puedes fingir Potter, escuche que eres el inicio de la historia que cuentan las chicas en los baños y pasillos .-. No puedo evitar levantar una ceja acusadora.

.-. ¡OH Vaya! Te refieres a los ataques cerca de la Casa de los gritos en Hogsmeade .-. esboza una ligerisima sonrisa.

.-. Bueno, yo no le llamaría "ataques" a ser manoseado por la nada .-.

.-. ¿Estás preocupada por los indefensos? Evans. ¿Quieres oir lo que me ocurrio?

Él sabe que mi respuesta es afirmativa en ambas cuestiones, pero no le voy a dar el lujo de que sepa que estoy ansiosa por saber. Quizá así pueda descifrar el engaño.

.-. Tomare eso como un sí. Yo estaba en nuestro amado Hogsmeade, en la última visita que hicimos antes de las vacaciones, mmm, hace... .-.

.-. Cuatro meses .-. completo, es la cantidad de tiempo en que la historia empezo a circular.

.-. Lo recuerdas.. mmm, decidimos ir a la Casa de los gritos, era invierno así que la vista de la nieve sería magnifica... .-.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos, la última cosa que James Potter haria en un lugar así seria admirar la nieve, de hecho ni siquiera deberia estar contemplada en la lista.

.-. Me adelante y salte la valla que me alejaba de la construcción. Cuando estuve frente a una de las ventanas ocultas por maderos senti un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca, como si hubiera algo cerca que mis ojos no pudiera percibir. Pero habia una presencia clara a uno de mis costados. Gire para ver a Padfoot y Moony que estaban un par de metros alejados, cruzando la cerca. Y algo toco mi perfecto trasero .-. Mi otra ceja va a juntarse con la primera .-. Cuando llegaron ellos, la presencia ya no era perceptible .-.

Esa historia contada desde diferentes perspectivas y con ligeras variantes ha sido la que he oido durante estos meses. Tal como dije. ¿Acaso no suena como una tontería?. No es algo para que trascienda tanto, y mucho menos para que continue con mi extraño afan de querer descubrir la mentira. Hay cosas más interesantes. Me traen de regreso de mis pensamientos la absoluta seguridad de haberme percatado de un intercambio de miradas entre los tres chicos. Black hablo en ese momento.

.-. Aunque cuando llegamos junto a James, yo senti algo rodeandome y me sucedio lo mismo .-. Absurdo.

Remus no ha dicho nada asi que dirijo mi mirada a él y parece recordar algo al observarme.

.-. Si, tambien me sucedio a mi .-.

Entorno los ojos, desconfiada. Los tres notan que no les creo nada.

.-. ¿No sabes acaso que La Casa de los Gritos es la construcción más embrujada del país? .-. dice Black con vehemencia. Por supuesto que lo sé, se le nombro así desde hace muchos años. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que contaban las chicas y ellos.

.-. Sí, hay fantasmas especialmente violentos .-. Remus utiliza un tono lugubre. .-. Pudieron ser ellos .-. hay una sonrisa incomprensible jugando en sus labios.

¿Espiritus lujuriosos? JAJAJA. Ahora si que lo he escuchado todo.

Potter sonrie disimuladamente y mientras trato de descubrir alguna pista en él, Black y Remus guiñan casi imperceptiblemente el ojo al tercero y suben apresuradamente hacia su dormitorio y cuando se cierra la puerta se escuchan grandes carcajadas. En lo recondito de mi mente aparece la duda respecto a eso. Dudo que esas carcajadas sean producto de esa mala broma. Hay algo más. Intento ignorarlas a la vez que vuelvo a fijar mi atención en el chico de anteojos que ahora ha tomado asiento.

.-. Vamos Evans, deja de torturarte con eso y sal conmigo mañana. Iremos al pueblo si quieres .-.

Ya se habia tardado en decirme algo parecido. Nunca se rinde pese a mis rechazos. Lo unico bueno fue que me recordo que al dia siguiente teniamos una salida a Hogsmeade.

.-. Podemos caminar por las callecitas tomados de las manos, ir a ver las lechuzas, comprar dulces, ir a la casa de los gritos... .-. no lo escuchaba hasta que pronuncio las últimas palabras.

.-. ¡Eso es! .-. su sonrisa se extiende presumidamente, así que me apresuro a aclarar.-. Pero no ire contigo, ire yo sola .-.

Su sonrisa desaparecio automaticamente. Me molestaba que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes. Solo tenía que ir a la construcción y como no sucederia nada, probaria que era una farsa. Ya estaba harta de escuchar lo mismo por todos lados.

Extrañamente una sonrisa mal disimulada habia aparecido en los labios de Potter, pero no era importante(o eso crei), antes de darme la vuelta para ir a mi dormitorio atrajo mi atención el dobladillo de su pantalon. Segui caminando y subi las escaleras.

En el dobladillo de su pantalon estaba el hermoso bordado de un pequeño ciervo dorado.

mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw

Debo de estar al borde de la locura si realmente me encuentro aquí. Y sola además. No es como si pudiera traer a mis amigas para este tipo de "investigación", ni que ellas quisieran venir si se los hubiera pedido.

Los rayos del sol llegan tibios a mi nuca, mientras camino por la vereda que me llevara a la famosa construcción. Antes estuve paseando por entre las tiendas y al dirigirme hacia aca me tope con dos de los merodeadores: Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Al verme y ver en que dirección caminaba una gran sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de ambos. Una sonrisa indescifrable.

.-. ¿Y pensandolo bien porque ese Potter no estaria con ellos? .-. es una pregunta sin importancia. Creo.

Al llegar al lugar me alegro de que no haya nadie más a la vista. No sería agradable y cuerdo que estuviera ahí después de que he sido la que ha atacado y burlado la historia. Aunque siempre podría haber dicho que solo queria ver la construcción. A pesar de que ya la haya visto muchas veces anteriormente.

Me resulta sencillo cruzar la valla, doy un rodeo a la casa, todavia muy alejada de sus paredes. Tampoco es que espere llevarme un susto de muerte nada más por que quiero averiguar. Mis pasos son cautelosos al acercarme, no hay nada anormal en los alrededores.

Ha transcurrido quizá media hora o más desde que llegara cuando mis pasos se acercan a la casa. Es raro que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado nadie más vinera a echarle un vistazo al famoso inmueble. Siempre hay gente merodeando por aquí.

Me he acercado lo suficiente como para estirar la mano y tocar las tablas, pero...

¿Merodeando?... eso me recuerda a tres personas en específico.

Al mismo tiempo en que mis pensamientos se detienen en esa palabra, casi puedo escuchar unos pasos. Me doy la vuelta tratando de averiguar de donde proviene exactamente el sonido. Nada.

Después de parpadear un par de veces me tranquilizo diciendome que seguramente solo es la sugestión de las historias contadas. No es como si fuera verdad. Solo me dio la impresión de escuchar algo, pero realmente no lo hice.

Respiro profundamente y me alejo unos cuantos pasos de la casa. Al detenerme miro en todas direcciones.

O alucino terriblemente o puedo asegurar que escuche pasos de nuevo.

No puedo negar lo que mis oidos captan, son pasos acercandose. No parecen provenir de la casa, aunque tampoco puedo identificar la dirección de la que vienen. Podria echar a correr pero las piernas no me responden. No sería tan terrible si viera alguna masa transparente flotando en el aire. Hay decenas de fantasmas en el castillo, no son para ponerte los pelos de punta. Pero esto es diferente, tal como conto Potter puedo sentir un cosquilleo recorrerme y siento una clara presencia cercana. Hay alguien ahi.

Antes de que pueda gritar, correr, patalear, manotear, hacer caras, ser poseida por aliens, desmayarme o cualquier otra cosa posible en esas circunstancias lo unico que siento es una suave mano sobre mi cintura y algo que me presiona los labios. Una mano o algo acaricia mi cabello y de repente se aleja todo.

Podria llamarle al contacto un beso ¿fantasmal, aunque senti como unos labios sobre los mios, no hicieron pleno contacto como si hubiera una tela de por medio.

Un momento ¿una tela?.

La 'presencia' ya no se siente cerca, pero miro en todas direcciones para ver cualquier cosa que pueda ser vista, y justamente ahí... a unos cuantos metros a mi derecha una pequeña mancha negra se aleja... acompañada de un zapato, una pequeña mancha negra que parece la orilla de un pantalon que tiene ...

... bordado un pequeño ciervo dorado.

Después de unos segundos de observarlo desaparece, se vuelve invisible.

Ya no estoy asustada.

No, ahora el sentimiento es muy diferente.

¿Un beso tapado por una tela¿un dobladillo con un ciervo dorado¿quien fue el que comenzo con la historia.?

Yo sabia quien tenía una capa invisible y ese bordado en el dobladillo de su pantalon..

¡AGHHH, sabia que era una mentira. Quizá desde el principio todo estaba planeado para esto. Hace meses. Ahora entiendo los guiños y miradas complices de la noche anterior.

Ahora estoy enojada, fui engañada, cai en la trampa.

Tal vez no fueron unos "fantasmas pervertidos" los que hacian aquello pero si iba a ser un fantasma. Sí, un fantasma, porque cuando lo encontrara lo iba a matar.

.-. ¡JAMES POTTER, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! .-.

Corro en dirección al pueblo, y a pesar de que sé que voy a torturar a ese bobo en cuanto regrese al castillo una sonrisa feliz ilumina mi rostro. No por la venganza que tengo por delante...

...sino porque...

...después de todo, no fue tan malo...

...y podría repetirse...

_**Travesura realizada**_

mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw

¡Hola!

Ayer de camino a casa estuve preguntandome como habrian iniciado su relación James y Lily, y repentinamente la trama de esta historia se me vino a la mente. Obviamente le di forma. ¡Y me encanto!.

Tratandose de James Potter y Lily Evans es la forma perfecta... se me hacen tan adorables. Lily tenia que comprender primero un poco el sentido del humor de James, que le agrade y ya viene lo demás después.

No pude evitar poner un ligerisimo toque de shonen-ai entre Sirius y Remus. Quizá hasta pasa desapercibido, pero sipp, ahí esta.

Bueno, bueno. Espero que se pasen un lindo fin de semana. Y si quieren decirme algo, critica o lo que sea, ya saben pueden enviar su correo a o dejar un review.

Hablando de eso¿ya se enteraron que supuestamente es oficial eso de que en los fics no pueden responderse reviews, o te amonestan los dirigentes de la página?. ¡Vaya!

¡Cuidense!


End file.
